Phantom Magician
by White Lavender
Summary: Phantom Magician, seorang pesulap misterius yg selalu muncul untuk menghibur orang-orang yang kesepian. Tetapi.. bagaimana jika sang Phantom Magician itu sendiri yang justru mendapat hiburan? special for HFNH/NHFD. chap. 3 update! RnR please! XD
1. Phantom Magician?

**Yeah! Met HFNH semuanya!**** XD**

**In****ilah hasil karya dari Author yang tingkat keabalannya mencapai batas (?).**

**Semoga menghibur! ^^**

**Happy reading minna-san and here we go!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimotonya lagi pergi ke Hawaii. Jadi Narutonya saya pinjem bentar, hehe..

**Summary:**

Phantom Magician, seorang pesulap misterius yang selalu muncul untuk menghibur orang-orang yang kesepian. Tetapi.. bagaimana jika sang Phantom Magician itu sendiri yang justru mendapat hiburan?

**Warning:**

AU, ooc dikitlah, lebay, gaje, garing, typo berpesta pora, special fic for HFNH/NHFD, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**.**

**Phantom Magician**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1: Phantom Magician?**

.

_Phantom Magician.._

_Selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja_

_Ia datang hanya pada orang-orang yang membutuhkannya_

_Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa sosoknya kecuali postur tubuhnya yang terlihat masih berumur 16-17 tahun._

_Memakai jubah dan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa pula dengan topi bundar hitam dan sebuah topeng yang menutup sebagian wajahnya._

_Datang untuk menghibur orang-orang dengan pertunjukkan sulapnya dan pergi secepat kilat seperti hantu._

_Dan ka__li ini.. bagaimana jika Phantom Magician itu sendiri yang mendapat hiburan?_

* * *

><p>"Phantom Magician muncul lagi! Ia beraksi lagi!" teriakan tukang koran di pagi hari langsung memecah kesunyian pagi itu. Orang-orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan tukang koran yang menyerukan sebuah nama... Phantom Magician.<p>

"Hei, sudah dengar berita pagi ini? Phantom Magician muncul lagi. Katanya dia muncul di Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menghibur anak-anak yang dirawat di sana. Wah~ hebat sekali! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," komentar segelintir orang-orang yang sedang maraknya membicarakan Phantom Magician, sosok hitam misterius yang selalu menghibur orang-orang kesepian.

Sosoknya yang selalu tertutup dan mencurigakan membuat para polisi mengejarnya. Bukan karena dicurigai sebagai tersangka atau pencuri, melainkan meminta bantuan keahliannya yang terdengar sangat hebat.

Ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang membicarakan Phantom Magician, sesosok gadis berambut indigo masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya. Jika wekernya tidak berbunyi, mungkin gadis itu akan lebih terlelap lagi.

KRIIIIIIING!

Bunyi jam weker yang terdengar seperti suara bel sepeda membuat gadis itu terbangun dan mematikan wekernya.

"Haaahh.." gadis itu mendesah pelan dan mulai menatap keluar jendela.

Sang matahari sudah mulai meninggi, kicauan burung terdengar dari balik jendelanya atau lebih tepatnya bingkai jendela. Sang gadis tersenyum melihatnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Gadis itu tidak menjawab hingga suara dari balik itu terdengar.

"Hinata-sama, saya membawa sarapan untuk anda," kata suara dibalik pintu itu.

Sang gadis bernama Hinata pun menjawab, "Masuklah," ucapnya pelan.

Mengerti sudah mendapat izin, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang mengenakan baju maid dan membawakan nampan berisi makanan.

"Hinata-sama, ini sarapan pagi anda," ucap maid itu sambil memberikan nampan berisi makanan pada Hinata.

"Arigatou," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Ne, apa Hinata-sama akan ke taman bunga lagi?" tanya maid itu. Taman bunga yang dimaksud adalah halaman rumah yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga-bunga dan ditengah-tengahnya ada sebuah pondok kecil tanpa dinding.

"Ya. Tolong ambilkan kursi rodaku," pinta Hinata lembut.

"Baik, Hinata-sama," ucap maid itu seraya mengambilkan kursi roda yang berada di dekat jendela.

Hinata menatap ke dua kakinya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan pandangan lirih.

"Haahh..." Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Inilah takdirnya. Hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kejadian setahun yang lalu telah melumpuhkan sebagian saraf gerak kakinya. Walaupun Dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa Hinata masih bisa berjalan lagi jika melakukan terapi jalan, tapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya. Setiap kali ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, trauma masa lalu saat kecelakaan yang telah merenggut saraf gerak kakinya dan juga Ibunya terus menghantuinya hingga Hinata tidak berani melakukan terapi lagi.

"Hinata-sama, ini kursi rodanya," kata maid itu. Hinata mengangguk. Ia pun mencoba berpindah dari tempat tidurnya ke kursi roda dengan dibantu oleh maidnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ada berita apa lagi sekarang, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Hinata pada kepala pelayan, Jiraiya. Saat ini Hinata sedang menikmati teh hangatnya di meja makan ditemani kepala pelayan yang mesum dan mempunyai kerja sampingan menulis novel itu.

"Seperti biasa, Ojou-sama. Phantom Magician muncul lagi dan sekarang ia muncul di Rumah Sakit Konoha," ucap Jiraiya tenang.

Hinata meminum tehnya dan berkata, "Begitu ya? Dia selalu datang ke tempat-tempat yang terlihat suram dan menyedihkan. Datang dan membuat tempat itu menjadi ramai dan menyenangkan. Menarik sekali," ucap Hinata.

Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan nona kecilnya, mulai terlintas ide untuk menjahili nonanya. Jiraiya berdehem sebentar untuk memecah suasana.

"Ehem! Apa.. Ojou-sama ingin Phantom Magician muncul dihadapan anda?" tanya Jiraiya to the point.

"Ukh.. uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak oleh tehnya. "A-apa maksud Jiraiya-san?" tanya Hinata panik.

Jiraiya tersenyum jahil, "Sepertinya dugaan saya tepat. Ojuo-sama ingin bertemu Phantom Magician kan?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Jiraiya.

"Wah~ wajah anda memerah. Apa Oujo-sama sakit?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada jahil.

"He-hentikan, Jiraiya-san! Kau selalu saja suka menggodaku. Berhentilah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak," protes Hinata malu.

"Aih~ Nona kecilku sudah dewasa. Suatu hari nanti, pasti Phantom Magician akan mengunjungi anda, Ojou-sama. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja," kata Jiraiya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dengan rona merah diwajahnya mendengar kata-kata Jiraiya.

"Aku juga berharap demikian," ucap Hinata. Jiraiya tersenyum usil mendengarnya.

"Berarti anda benar-benar mengharapkannya datang?" tanya Jiraiya lagi dengan pandangan menggoda.

BLUSH!

Sepertinya Hinata baru saja terjebak oleh ucapannya sendiri.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Phantom Magician's POV**

Aku melompat dari atap rumah ke atap lainnya menuju rumahku ketika pekerjaanku sebagai Phantom Magician selesai.

Pekerjaanku sebagai seorang Phantom Magician akhirnya selesai juga. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat menghibur anak-anak itu sampai akhirnya pulang terlalu malam.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali membuat anak-anak itu tertawa riang. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya, hehehe..

Syuuuut~!

"Uwaaaaa!" teriakku reflek ketika aku sedikit tergelincir di atap rumah orang lain. Tanganku berpegangan pada salah satu jendela dan membuatku tidak terlalu tergelincir hingga jatuh ke bawah.

Huft.. hampir saja aku terjatuh. Aku benar-benar ceroboh sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku tergelincir. Saat aku berusaha untuk bangkit, aku mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingku dan..

Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Se-sejak kapan aku melompat ke atap rumah yang berbentuk seperti...

"ISTANA!" teriakku kaget. Ups.. sepertinya aku harus mengontrol suaraku agar penghuni rumah ini tidak terbangun. Tapi.. berhubung rumah ini besar, pasti tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaraku.

"Siapa?" aku tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara manis dari seseorang.

Hum.. sepertinya aku harus meralat perkataanku. Ternyata... ADA YANG MENDENGARKU!

Oh, shit! Padahal aku tidak mau ketahuan. Tapi... suara manis itu membuatku penasaran. Akupun mencoba sedikit mengintip dari jendela dan.. kutemukan seorang gadis manis berambut indigo tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Ia terlihat bingung dan ketakutan. Kulihat dia berusaha mengambil sesuatu di samping tempat tidurnya dengan susah payah.

Aneh, apa yang ingin diambilnya. Jika ingin mengecek keadaan, ia seharusnya langsung berjalan saja.

Hmm.. tapi ini kesempatanku untuk kabur. Jika lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa identitasku ketahuan. Ya, aku harus pergi secepatnya.

BRAAAAK!

'_Eh, suara apa itu?"_

**End's POV**

"ISTANA!"

Teriakan nyaring seseorang membuat Hinata yang sedang tidur tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hinata jadi takut paranoid sendiri. Apakah ada pencuri yang masuk ke kamarnya? Tidak mungkin! Hinata berusaha mengambil kursi rodanya yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha membuka lipatan kursi roda itu dan mencoba duduk di sana dan...

BRAAAAK!

"AKH!"

Hinata terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena kursi rodanya tidak kuat untuk menahan posisi tubuhnya yang terlalu jauh dari posisi duduknya.

"Itai.." ringis Hinata. Hinata berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya tapi sebuah tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan hitam terulur didepan wajahnya.

"Perlu bantuan?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sedikit berat dan menggetarkan jiwa Hinata. Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat sosok misterius yang ada menawarkan bantuan.

Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat sosok hitam misterius itu. Wajahnya merona seketika dan bibirnya terlihat bergetar saat menyebutkan nama sosok misterius itu.

"P-Phantom.. M-Magician.."

Sosok yang dipanggil Phantom Magician itu tersentak kaget.

"_G-gawat! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah muncul seperti ini? Apa aku harus kabur begitu saja? Tidak! Seorang pria tidak boleh pergi begitu saja apalagi di depan seorang gadis. Terpaksa. Aku harus ambil resiko ini walaupun sebentar lagi pasti aku dikejar-kejar oleh penjaga di sini,"_ batin Phantom Magician itu galau.

Hinata masih terpaku melihat sosok Phantom Magician itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat sosok Phantom Magician yang asli bahkan dalam jarak yang dekat. Walaupun wajahnya ditutupi topeng, tapi warna rambut kuningnya terlihat lembut bagi Hinata membuat sosok Phantom Magician terlihat sangat tampan di mata Hinata.

"Nona manis, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Phantom Magician itu sopan dan juga sedikit menggombal. Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam begitu Phantom Magician itu memanggilnya 'Nona manis'.

Sedangkan dalam hati sang Phantom Magician, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa kalimat 'rayuan gombal' seperti itu muncul dari mulutnya.

"I-iya.." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kau bisa berdiri, gadis manis?" tanya Phantom Magician dan lagi-lagi membuat 'rayuan gombal' yang entah darimana ia dapat.

Hinata menunduk malu, "A-aku.. aku.. tid-.. eh!" Hinata merasa tangannya di tarik.

"Kubantu kau berdiri," ucap Phantom Magician itu sambil menarik tangan Hinata mencoba membantu sang gadis itu berdiri.

Hinata yang entah kenapa sedang terlena dengan genggaman sang Phantom Magician atau terpesona oleh ketampanannya, tidak ada yang tau kecuali Hinata sendiri. Karena ia tanpa sadar perlahan-lahan berdiri tetapi.. dari awal Hinata tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, maka dari itu, mustahil baginya bisa berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa~! Bruuk!" Hinata yang tidak bisa berdiri, malah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Phantom Magician. Membuatnya merasakan harum tubuh sang pria pujaan dan Phantom Magician sendiri mencium harum rambut indigo Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata baru selesai mencuci rambutnya.

Mereka terdiam seakan-akan detak jantung mereka menyatu membuat suatu ritme yang menggetarkan jiwa. Keheningan tercipta, dan mereka terlena dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_Ha-hangat.."_ batin Hinata ketika Phantom Magician mendekapnya.

"_Harum sekali. Apa seperti ini wangi rambut anak perempuan? Beda sekali dengan wangi rambut Kaa-san maupun aku,"_ batin Phantom Magician yang merasa dadanya berdebar-debar.

Hening sesaat sampai Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Go-gomenasai. A-aku tidak bisa berdiri. Ka-kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan," kata Hinata terbata-bata.

Sang Phantom Magician tersentak kaget.

"Tidak bisa digerakkan? Maksudmu lumpuh?" tanya Phantom Magician tidak percaya yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Hinata atau lebih tepatnya menopang tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"Se-sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya lumpuh. Hanya perlu terapi jalan tapi... aku.. masih takut untuk menggerakkan kakiku," kata Hinata lirih.

Sang Phantom Magician mengangguk, mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah waktunya sang putri untuk tidur kembali. Sudah larut malam dan waktunya istirahat," kata Phantom Magician sambil menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" pekik Hinata kaget.

"Sssst.. jangan berisik. Aku tidak mau ketahuan oleh orang-orang di sini," desis Phantom Magician itu memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Hinata membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya dan mengangguk pelan, "Go-gomenasai. Aku hanya terkejut," ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

Sang Phantom Magician tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hinata dan meletakkan Hinata di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Oya, aku belum tau namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-Hinata, desu~.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Salam kenal ya, Hinata."

POFF!

Phantom Magician itu mengeluarkan setangkai mawar putih dari tangannya dan memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"A-arigatou.."

"Baiklah. Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata," kata Phantom Magician sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menaruh tangan kanannya di depan dadanya layaknya pria Inggris memberi salam.

Dan saat itu juga, Phantom Magician menghilang seiring hembusan angin.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mencium bunga mawar putih itu. Wajahnya tersenyum dan merona menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

"_Akhirnya.. aku bisa bertemu Phantom Magician."_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Aula kediaman Namikaze**

"Kau telat dari jam pulangmu, Phantom Magician. Ah, tidak, maksudku.. Namikaze Naruto-sama," ucap pria berambut perak memakai masker.

Sang Phantom Magician membuka topi, jubah dan topengnya, menampakkan wajah tampannya dengan goresan seperti kumis kucing. Ia tersenyum menatap pria bermasker itu.

"Gomen, Kakashi. Aku baru saja menemukan hal yang menarik barusan," kata Phantom Magician atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil Naruto.

"Hal menarik? Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Seorang gadis yang sangat manis," ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut seraya memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kakashi yang bengong.

"Seorang.. gadis?"

Dan.. mulailah perjalanan sang Phantom Magician dalam mendapatkan pasangannya.

.

.

**To be continue**

Huft.. nambah lagi fic multichap. Tapi aku perkirakan ini fic gak akan panjang lagi. Yah.. mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lah.

Nah, para reader, apakah ini sudah cukup fluffy? Atau kurang? Gomen ne kalau kurang. Inilah hasil peres otak dari author abal ini. mana sekarang lagi ujian lagi. =_='

gomen kalo nih fic gak bisa complete tepat HFNH. tapi nanti dilanjutin kok. saya ngerjainnya pas menjelang ujian! huaaahh.. daku belum siap! DX *plak*

Mind to review? RnR? CnC? ^^

**MET HARI FLUFFY NARUHINA, MINNA! XD**

**a/n:** Gomen telat apdet di hari HFNH. Kemarin FFN error lagi sih. T_T

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	2. The True Identity Phantom Magician

Yak! Ini dia chapter 2 Phantom Magician. Gomenasai kalau lama. Ini aja sempet-sempetin ngetik, hehehe..

Tanpa basa basi lagi..

Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Masashi Kishimotonya lagi pergi ke Hawaii. Jadi Narutonya saya pinjem bentar ya, hehe..

**Summary:**

Phantom Magician, seorang pesulap misterius yang selalu muncul untuk menghibur orang-orang yang kesepian. Tetapi.. bagaimana jika sang Phantom Magician itu sendiri yang justru mendapat hiburan?

**Warning:**

AU, ooc dikitlah, lebay, gaje, garing, typo's everywhere, special fic for HFNH/NHFD, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Magician<strong>

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 2: ****The True Identity Phantom Magician**

* * *

><p>.<p>

KRIIIING!

Bunyi jam weker di salah satu kamar menggema nyaring di sebuah perumahan mewah. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah bergelut dalam selimutnya.

"Naruto-sama, sudah jam 7. Anda tidak pergi ke sekolah?" terdengar suara agak berat yang tengah membangunkan Naruto.

"Ugh.. 5 menit lagi, Kakashi.." ucap Naruto yang masih bergelut dalam selimutnya.

"Jika anda tidak bangun dalam waktu 3 detik, saya akan melaporkannya pada Kushina-sama," ucap Kakashi sedikit mengancam.

"APUAAA? JANGAAAN!" Naruto langsung bangun secepat kilat dan... BRUUK! Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"I-itai.." Naruto meringis kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-sama. Kushina-sama sedang keluar kota bersama Minato-sama, bukan? Apa anda tidak ingat?" tanya Kakashi yang tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Mou.. Kakashi. Bercandamu keterlaluan. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau Kaa-san marah? Semua barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya pasti hancur menampar wajahku. Tou-san saja tidak berani menghalanginya," ujar Naruto merinding membayangkan kemarahan Kaa-sannya.

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas. Sebaiknya anda harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah," kata Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Haahh.. baik, baik. Padahal aku masih mengantuk tapi apa boleh buat. Kakashi, tolong siapkan pakaianku," kata Naruto seraya pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat di depan pintu kamar mandi, Naruto berhenti sejenak, "Oya, satu lagi. Panggil aku Naruto saja, tanpa embel-embel '–sama'. Kau mengerti?"

"Terserah anda, Naruto."

"Keigo..? **(1)**" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?" Kakashi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Kakashi. Jangan pakai bahasa 'Keigo' padaku. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka," kata Naruto.

"Haahh.. yare.. yare. Terserah kau saja, Naruto. Cepatlah. Aku akan menunggu di bawah," kata Kakashi memakai bahasa biasa seperti pada temannya sendiri tanpa ada perbedaan status.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cepat-cepat!" kata Naruto seraya masuk ke kamar mandi. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jiraiya-san, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar," permintaan seorang gadis berambut indigo mengagetkan seorang pria, ehem.. sepertinya lebih cocok disebut kakek tua mesum berambut putih yang saat ini tengah menemani nonanya di taman bunga milik sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Jalan-jalan.. keluar? Apa anda yakin, Ojou-sama?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan indra pendengarannya. Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Bisa.. antarkan aku.. melihat sekolah-sekolah? Entah kenapa.. aku rindu dengan suasana sekolah," kata Hinata. Jiraiya-san mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauan anda, Ojou-sama. Saya akan menyiapkan mobil. Anda tunggulah sebentar," pamit Jiraiya. Hinata mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jiraiya datang menghampiri dan mendorong kursi roda Hinata ke arah mobil.

Memindahkan nonanya ke dalam mobil dan melipat kursi rodanya. Ia sendiri langsung berjalan dan masuk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kita kemana, Ojou-sama?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Konoha High School."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hoaaam.. nggh.." Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terlihat mengantuk. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat pertama dan ia berada di kelas bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang berada di sampingnya memandangnya heran.

"Kau pulang telat lagi ya?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Lagi-lagi aku lupa waktu karena tadi malam sangat menyenangkan, hehehe.." kata Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau sedikit mengurangi jadwalmu, Phantom Magician. Kalau terus begini, kau akan selalu terlambat ke sekolah," kata pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Salah seorang yang mengetahui identitas asli Phantom Magician.

"Aku tidak janji. Tapi, akan kucoba," kata Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Saat ia melihat keluar jendela, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada gerbang sekolahnya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah memasuki sekolahnya dengan seseorang berambut putih yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Hinata...?" desis Naruto pelan.

"Hn? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku ke toilet dulu, Sasuke!" kata Naruto seraya pergi.

"He? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang terlihat terburu-buru.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Gawat! <em>_Aku khawatir dia akan melewati tempat 'ituu'. Jika dia pergi ke tempat 'itu', bisa bahaya! Besar kemungkinan dia pasti melewati tempat 'itu' jika dia berniat berkunjung ke sini untuk berkeliling. Aku harus cepat!"_ batin Naruto cemas seraya mempercepat larinya. Ia terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya dan berbelok arah ke tempat yang paling berbahaya menurutnya karena tempat itu sering di datangi preman sekolah. Tempat itu, tepat di halaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hahaha.. kita benar-benar beruntung. Ada gadis manis yang datang di sini," kata seseorang yang berperawakan sangar dan memakai baju sekolah acak-acakan. 2 temannya juga tersenyum licik.

"Pergi kalian! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Ojou-sama sedikitpun!" teriak Jiraiya berusaha melindungi Hinata dari 3 preman yang terlihat sangar dan brutal. Jiraiya tidak menyangka, bahwa tempat yang mereka kunjungi terdapat orang-orang berbahaya.

"Ow~ kakek ini berusaha melindungi nonanya. Tapi itu percuma saja, hahaha.." tawa preman itu.

Jiraiya semakin memperketat penjagaannya pada Hinata.

Di lain tempat, Naruto baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"_Sial! Ternyata mereka sudah datang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melawan mereka sama saja mencari mati. Untuk mengalahkan satu orang saja susahnya minta ampun. Apalagi jika melawan tiga orang? Itu mustahil! __Aku juga tidak bisa muncul begitu saja. Aku harus mencari cara yang lebih efisien tanpa adanya perlawanan dan Hinata bisa selamat! Hmm.. ayo pikir! Ayo pikir!"_ batin Naruto berpikir keras.

Walaupun Naruto dijuluki seseorang yang jenius dalam karirnya sebagai Phantom Magician. Tapi, dalam hal ini ia sedikit lambat jika berhadapan dalam situasi tersembunyi antara memperlihatkan diri atau tidak.

Ting!

Otaknya mendapat sebuah ide.

"_Ah, aku ingat! Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Di saat begini, keahlianku benar-benar __sangat bermanfaat,"_ batin Naruto tersenyum misterius. Ia kembali memantau keadaan di mana Jiraiya dan Hinata terdesak.

"_It's time for magic."_

Ctak!

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan...

WUUUSSSHH~!

Muncul sekumpulan merpati putih menyerang 3 preman itu.

"Huaaaa! Apa ini! Darimana kumpulan merpati ini!" teriak para preman itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Entahlah, Ojou-sama. Tapi, kesempatan untuk lari sekarang tidak boleh disia-siakan," kata Jiraiya seraya mendorong kursi roda Hinata pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepat.

"T-tunggu!" teriak preman itu tapi dihalangi oleh kumpulan merpati yang mengerumuninya.

Di sela-sela Jiraiya membawa lari majikannya, Hinata sempat menoleh ke belakang dan matanya terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan pakaian Konoha High School (KHS) tengah berjalan santai membelakanginya.

_"Mungkinkah... Phantom Magician?"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tengah malam, di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata masih memikirkan sosok pemuda pirang yang ia lihat di KHS tadi siang. Apakah itu benar-benar sosok asli Phantom Magician? Kenapa ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Phantom Magician? mus

Untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, ia harus bertemu Phantom Magician lagi. Tapi, memikirkannya saja itu sudah mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin Phantom Magician akan datang lagi malam ini.

"Haahh.. aku ingin bertemu Phantom Magician lagi," ucap Hinata pelan.

Whuuussh~! Angin mulai berhembus dari jendela kamar Hinata dan menerbangkan helaian rambut indigonya. Aroma parfum asing mulai menggelitik indra penciuman Hinata. Ia pun menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok hitam misterius yang tengah duduk di bingkai jendela.

"Jadi.. kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya sosok misterius itu.

Hinata langsung blushing mendengarnya. "P-Phantom Magician!"

Phantom Magician itu pun turun dari jendela tersebut dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa kau sungguhan ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Phantom Magician itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, membuat sang Phantom Magician tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ano... ke-kenapa kau da-datang lagi ke sini? Bu-bukankah pekerjaanmu sebagai Phantom Magician itu banyak. K-kau pasti sibuk," kata Hinata terbata-bata tanpa memandang Phantom Magician.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan nona manis ini lagi. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Phantom Magician a.k.a Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya sang Phantom Magician ini mulai menikmati permainan 'rayuan gombalnya' walaupun ia tak pernah mempraktekkannya ke gadis lain. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan sudah membuat hati Hinata doki doki tidak karuan.

"Ho-hoee.. benarkah?" tanya Hinata blushing berat.

Phantom Magician itu menyentuh beberapa helai rambut indigo Hinata dan mencium rambut itu, "Apakah aku terlihat berbohong di matamu?" tanyanya menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"_Ka-kakkoi__..."_ batin Hinata terpesona. Tapi, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"A-ano.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" pinta Hinata malu-malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak kuat menatap pesona sang Phantom Magician.

"Apapun untukmu, malaikat cantik?" ucap Phantom Magician sedikit 'bergombal ria' membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah padam. Tapi, ini bukan waktunya berblushing ria, ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

"A-apa.. kejadian tadi siang.. adalah perbuatan Phantom Magician? A-apa.. Phantom Magician adalah.. salah satu siswa di Konoha High School?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan Hinata langsung membuat Phantom Magician membatu. Tangan yang tadi menyentuh rambut Hinata kembali di tariknya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan seperti.. 'gue ketahuan'.

"_Glek! Gawat! Sepertinya aku ketahuan! T-tapi.. mana mungkin dia mengenaliku? Aku harus mencari akal untuk mengelak."_

"B-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Darimana nona manis mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Phantom Magician yang berusaha terlihat tenang.

Hinatapun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang tadi pada Phantom Magician di mana ia terdesak dan di selamatkan oleh sekumpulan burung merpati yang muncul entah darimana.

"... Dan saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang seperti Phantom Magician yang berjalan santai. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya saja tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya. Apakah.. itu kau?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Phantom Magician terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan pose berpikir ala Detective Conan kesukaannya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan ragu.

"_Walaupun dia tidak melihat sosok asliku sebagai Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja ciri-ciriku sudah ketahuan. Dia mungkin akan mencari tau lagi dan datang ke sekolah. Jika dia datang ke sekolah, habislah sudah karirku sebagai Phantom Magician. Identitasku pasti ketahuan dan itu akan membuat heboh masyarakat. Aku harus mencari akal untuk tetap menjaga identitas asliku __agar tidak ketahuan."_

"Ano.. Phantom-san," panggil Hinata malu-malu.

Phantom Magician menoleh karena heran dengan panggilan baru untuknya. 'Phantom-san'?

"Ada apa, malaikat cantik?" tanya Phantom Magician itu lagi.

Hinata berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya lagi karena panggilan 'nona manis' ditambah bonus 'malaikat cantik' yang dilontarkan sang Phantom Magician membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengan sosok Phantom Magician yang terlihat tampan dan keren dengan rayuan-rayuan gombal? Wanita mana yang tidak berdebar-debar mendengarnya? Bahkan Author sendiripun blushing menulis rayuan gombal itu. =/=

"B-bagaimana sosok asli Phantom-san? A-apakah aku.. boleh mengetahuinya?" tanya Hinata.

Sang Phantom Magician terbelalak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditanya langsung bagaimana sosok aslinya. Ok. Walaupun di televisi-televisi sering dibahas tentang bentuk sosok aslinya, tapi, jika ditanya secara langsung...

"Kenapa malaikat cantik menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Phantom Magician itu heran.

"A-ah.. a-aku hanya ingin tau saja. Ka-kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata terbata-bata, merasa bersalah karena menanyakan privasi seseorang yang baru bertemu sebanyak 2 kali.

Phantom Magician itu berpikir lagi. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak masalah membongkar identitasnya ke gadis itu karena sepertinya gadis itu bisa dipercaya. Tapi, demi keamanan, ia harus mencari cara teraman.

Ia memandang Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki. Matanya mulai tertuju pada kaki Hinata yang berbalut selimut dan ia mendapat sebuah ide yang mungkin akan mengubah takdir gadis itu.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan sosok asliku padamu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat," ucap sang Phantom Magician tersenyum misterius.

"Sya-syarat apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sang Phantom Magician pun berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau harus berdansa denganku."

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

OMG! Nih fic penuh dengan kelebayan tingkat akut. Sosok sang Phantom Magician terlihat gombal banget. Sepertinya aku sudah tertular virus Skye dari HM DS CUTE. =.='

Sosok Phantom Magician terinspirasi banget dari sosok Phantom Skye, jadi harap maklum kalau kata-kata rayuannya gombal banget. Ohya, satu lagi, untuk pakaian yang dikenakan Phantom Magician dan keahliannya, inspirasinya dari gabungan Kaito Kid dari DC dan Keith dari Ashita no Nadja. Sosok Keith hampir mirip dengan Naruto dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru.

Tambahan info, saat Naruto dalam sosok Phantom Magician, percakapannya akan memakai nama 'Phantom Magician' dan bukan 'Naruto'. Jika dalam sosok Naruto aslinya, memakai kata 'Naruto' seperti biasa.

Yak! Waktunya balas review yang lumayan banyak ini! Gak nyangka, bisa dapat 20 review padahal nih fic abal banget, hiks.. T.T *plak*

**Talkshow time:**

Jiraiya: "Untuk pembukaan balasan review, saya yang akan membaca review pertama. Review pertama dari **Heartfillia**. He? Beneran seru? Perasaan nih fic hambar-hambar aja." *ditonjok Author*

Yui: "Jangan ngeledek, Ero-sennin." *deatglare*

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari **KIM D. Meiko**. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di FB kan? Soal pengkoreksian, hmm.. perasaan ntuh Author nulis 'Oujo-sama' deh, bukan 'Ojuo-sama'. Tapi, thanks dah dikoreksi." *plak*

Hinata: "Review dari **NHL-chan**. Iya, ini ficnya walaupun idenya juga dapatnya mendadak sih. Aih~ typo. Selalu muncul di mana saja. Maklumlah, nih Author juga buatnya buru-buru pas lagi ujian."

Sasuke: "Selanjutnya dari **Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og**. Met HFNH juga walaupun dah lewat. Typo? Selalu ada kalau nih Author abal buatnya buru-buru. Walaupun buatnya santai sekalipun juga sama aja, gak ada pengaruhnya."

Yui: "Sialan lo, Sas. Buka aib mulu lo kerjaannya."

Sasuke: "Up to me. Hm.. terapi? Yah, bakalan ada terapi yang tidak terduga." *buka kartu*

Yui: "Sasuke! Jangan kasih spoiler ke pembaca!"

Kakashi: "Review selanjutnya dari **rei-nii**. Osh! Ini dah di apdet. Tuh Author niatnya juga pengen panjangin ceritanya, tapi waktunya gak sempat."

Naruto: "Dari **Skyzhe Kenzou**. Gaya ceritanya bebas? Masa' sih? Deskripsi bagus apaan kalau tuh deskripsinya keliatan gak jelas gitu."

Yui: "Na-ru-to~! Elo mau gue bikin mati di fic ini, heh?" *aura hitam*

Naruto: "Hu-huaaa.. a-ampun, mami! Aye minta maaf!" *ngibarin bendera putih*

Yui: "Gue bukan mami elo!" *gampar Naruto*

Sasuke: "Review selanjutnya dari **Kakeru Shinichirou**. Yup! Ini dah di apdet! Authornya baru selesai ujian minggu lalu a.k.a. hari sabtu kemarin. Sempat pundung juga tuh." *nunjuk Author yang pundung dengan aura hitam*

Yui: "I hate mikro!" TAT *pundung karena gak bisa jawab sama sekali*

All: =_=" *sweatdrop*

Hinata: "Review selanjutnya dari **OraRi HinaRa**. Hmm.. soal pakaiannya, udah di jelasin di atas. Mirip Keith dari Ashita no Nadja. Ah~ iya, Naruto-kun keren banget." *blushing*

Yui: "Ah, soal Naru bisa sampai ke rumah Hinata, dia kebiasaan ngelamun waktu jalan. Bahkan tugasnya sebagai Phantom Magician aja masih bisa sempet-sempetnya ngelamun waktu lompat-lompat rumah orang. Udah reflek ngelompat kali karena dah tau jarak antara rumah satu ke rumah yang lain."

Sasuke: "Mana mungkin ada yang begituan." *sweatdrop*

Kakashi: "Selanjutnya dari **Grita-Chan loves NaruHina**. Kabar Author baik-baik aja. Kangen ma dia? Kok orang abal kayak dia bisa dikangenin." *Sweatdrop*

Yui: "Rese' lu, Kakashi." *manyun*

Kakashi: "Yare, yare, Authornya ngambek. Yak! Ini dah di apdet. ^^"

Jiraiya: "Dari tadi gue gak dapat giliran mulu. Kali ini gue balas dua sekaligus! Dari **Ipjinchuuriki Junibi NHF**. Yak! Ini dah di apdet! Review selanjutnya dari **Haruno Aoi**. He? Darimana Naruto belajar jadi keren? Tentu aja dari gue dong, hahaha.. XD" *narsis*

Yui: *banting Jiraiya pake kompor -?-* "Mana mungkin! Dasar Ero-sennin!"

Naruto: "Aaaahh~! Ero-sennin curang! Aku juga mau baca 2 review sekaligus. Dari **Mirika no Yuki-san**. Yak! Ini dah di apdet! Selanjutnya dari **mizukaze-hime**. Met HFNH juga! Lebih bagus pake normal POV? Masa' sih? Yup! Ini dah di apdet!"

Hinata: "Dari **Arion Gaviota**. Hm.. makasih atas perbaikannya. Author udah edit yang salah kok. Yah, namanya juga gak teliti. Yak! Ini dah di dapdet!"

Sasuke: "**Ghifia Kuraudo**. Ini dah di apdet!"

Kakashi: "Author, gue boleh bacain 3 review sekaligus?"

Yui: "Hmm.. boleh deh."

Kakashi: "Dari **IbAy-ChaN**. Hohoho.. terima kasih dah di puji. HFNH/NHFD singkatan dari Hari Fluffy NaruHina/NaruHina Fluffy Day. Berisi fic-fic yang bertemakan kisah cinta yang lembut dan halus. Bener gak Author?"

Yui: "Mungkin. Aye belum ngerti."

Kakashi: "Dasar Author abal. Selanjutnya dari **Matsumoto Rika**. Hoo.. beneran manis? Yup! Ini udah di apdet. Selanjutnya lagi dari **Brigitta Hahaha**. Yak! Ini dah di lanjut!"

Hinata: *nyuri -?- diam-diam berkas review* "Selanjutnya dari **Light of Leviathan**. He? Ngincer? Emang Author buronan ya?" *plak*

Yui: "Hinata... balas yang bener dong." *deathglare*

Hinata: "Eh, i-iya. He? Suka yang misterius? Aku juga. Iya. Naruto-kun keren banget pakai tuxedo dengan jubah hitam, topi hitam. Apalagi dengan topengnya, kyaaaaa~~ keren banget! XD" *teriak histeris*

All: "Hinata,," =_=" *sweatdrop*

Naruto: "Yosh! Terakhir dari **Rhyme A. Black**. He? Gue gombal? Salahin aja tuh Author yang lagi tergila-gila sama sosok Skye dari HM DS Cute. Bahkan sifat perayunya pun dia masukin ke karakter gue. Ampun deh, sebenarnya gue malu banget ngerayu gombal kayak gitu. Tapi, apalah daya kami yang hanya seorang pemain. Itu dah tuntutan naskah, hiks.." *lebay+dramatisir*

Yui: "Lebay lo, Nar. Okeh! Pembacaan review berakhir! Kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Namanya juga manusia, tidak luput dari kesalahan. Terima kritik, saran, koreksi -?-, dan pujian (maunya). Please review, minna! XD"

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! XD

**A/N: ****(1) Keigo: bahasa formal/sopan santun di Jepang yang biasanya diperuntukkan pada orang-orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi. (kalau tidak salah).**

**.**

**. **

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	3. Plan

**Disclaimer:**

Please, Om Masashi. Serahkan Naruto padaku. Kalau tidak, aku laporin sama istri anda bahwa anda seorang Fudanshi. (?) *ngancem*

Masashi Kishimoto: "Laporin aja. Lha wong istriku juga malah seorang Fujoshi."

Me: "WHAT THE HECK?" OAO'

*rumor internet*

**Summary:**

Phantom Magician, seorang pesulap misterius yang selalu muncul untuk menghibur orang-orang yang kesepian. Tetapi.. bagaimana jika sang Phantom Magician itu sendiri yang justru mendapat hiburan?

**Warning:**

AU, ooc dikitlah, lebay, gaje, garing, typo's everywhere, special fic for HFNH/NHFD, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

**Phantom Magician**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 3: Plan**

_Sang Phantom Magician pun berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Kau harus berdansa denganku."_

.

Bruuk!

Naruto langsung menghantamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia baru saja datang memasuki kelasnya tapi _mood_nya langsung menghantarkan ia untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di hamparan mejanya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya sahabat pirangnya itu terlihat tidak bersemangat di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Padahal sahabatnya itu adalah makhluk paling berisik di kelas dan akan terasa aneh jika makhluk paling berisik itu menjadi tiba-tiba pendiam.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di samping meja karena ia juga baru datang dan menduduki bangkunya yang berada di samping kanan Naruto. Ia mengambil Novel Sherlock Holmes dari tasnya untuk mengisi waktu sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Teme. Aku hanya sedikit lemas saja, hehehe~," jawab Naruto. Ia kini melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Dasar aneh," ucap Sasuke. Walaupun bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak biasanya, ia tidak ingin memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk bercerita lebih lanjut lagi.

Keheningan tercipta. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dengan suasana sekitarnya dan kembali menekuni Novel Sherlock Holmes-nya yang sudah ia baca beberapa kali tanpa bosan.

Suasana sepi memang identik dengan Sasuke, tapi, suasana tersebut justru membuat pemuda rambut pirang itu gusar hingga...

"GAAAAHH! Sasuke! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Naruto gusar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Walaupun rambut pirangnya itu juga sudah acak-acakan dari dulu. =.='

"Apanya yang tidak tahan? Kalau mau pergi ke toilet, pergi saja sendiri. Jangan ajak-ajak aku," kata Sasuke cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku favoritnya.

"Gezz… dasar _baka _Teme. Siapa yang mau mengajakmu ke toilet? Aku hanya bingung. Apa yang sudah kulakukan ini sudah benar? Aku ragu," ujar Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat lesu. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan heran. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

Naruto memperbaiki cara duduknya dan menghadap Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ini... berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sebagai... 'Phantom Magician'," kata Naruto sedikit mengecilkan suaranya pada bagian 'Phantom Magician'. Sasuke langsung berwajah serius mendengar kata 'Phantom Magician'.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu risau? Bukankah selama ini pekerjaanmu lancar-lancar saja?" ujar Sasuke heran.

"Memang. Selama ini pekerjaanku lancar-lancar saja. Tapi, ada sedikit masalah," ujar Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto terlihat bingung. Apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya atau tidak. Tapi, ia juga membutuhkan saran yang tepat dari sahabat jeniusnya ini.

"Tapi, kau harus janji jangan mengumbar masalahku ini dan jangan menertawakanku maupun berteriak. Kau janji?" pinta Naruto.

"Haahh... apa kau masih meragukanku? Bukankah kita ini sahabat? Untuk apa aku mengumbar masalahmu dan menertawakanmu," ujar Sasuke heran.

"Tapi... masalah ini berbeda. Ini... tentang seorang... gadis," ucap Naruto pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"EEH? APA?" teriak Sasuke kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto bercerita tentang perempuan kepadanya. Orang-orang yang ada di kelas langsung menoleh pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Melihat reaksi orang-orang di kelas, Naruto jadi kalap.

"Sssstt! Jangan keras-keras! Sudah kubilangkan, jangan berteriak. Kau mau membuatku malu, hah?" desis Naruto kalap.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Jadi, benar tentang seorang gadis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbisik. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kuceritakan saat jam istirahat," ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Baiklah," ucap Sasuke menyetujui.

.

.

Saat istirahat pun tiba. Mereka berduapun pergi ke tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi yaitu atap sekolah. Naruto pun langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke tentang Hinata, bagaimana ia bertemu, menolongnya saat gadis itu diganggu oleh preman sekolah, identitasnya yang hampir ketahuan, dan terakhir, persyaratan aneh dan tidak masuk akal yang ia ajukan pada Hinata. Sasuke mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Lalu... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan. Kau itu... GILA!" kata Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Aaarrgh... Teme! Jangan teriak. Aku tau aku gila mengajukan persyaratan aneh itu tapi... entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku... hanya ingin menolongnya saja," kata Naruto tertunduk lemah.

"Haaahh... kau tau, Dobe. Kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui. Kau bilang sendirikan kalau gadis itu lumpuh. Kau juga tau bahwa tidak semudah itu membuat gadis yang takut dengan terapi jalan bisa berjalan kembali apalagi berdansa. Kau benar-benar telah mengajukan persyaratan yang sangat konyol dan mustahil bagi gadis itu," omel Sasuke yang terkesan seperti sedang mengomel pada anaknya (?) saja.

"Kau seperti _Kaa-san_ku saja, Teme. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pantang bagiku menarik ucapan yang telah kukeluarkan sebagai sosok Phantom Magician. Aku tidak bisa menarik apa yang telah kuucapkan karena itu… jalan ninjaku," kata Naruto meniru salah satu tokoh utama dalam sebuah komik 'Naruto' (?).

"Che, jangan sok ikut-ikutan komik 'Naruto' (?), Dobe. Ini di dunia modern, bukan dunia ninja," gerutu Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke baca komik? _WHAT THE HELL?_

"Jiaaahh… Sasuke. hal kecil seperti itu diributkan. Pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya aku tidak melanggar persyaratan yang kubuat. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab," rengek Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Ugh… _please, _Dobe. Jangan keluarkan _jutsu_ aneh itu. Itu membuatku ingin mu**ah," kata Sasuke sadis.

"Hueeee… Teme jahat! Aku kan hanya minta saran. Lagipula, apa-apaan kata-kata '_jutsu'_ itu? Itu sama saja bahwa kau juga ikut-ikutan komik 'Naruto' (?) juga," protes Naruto.

"Itu beda! Kau mengikuti _trademark_ tokoh utama itu dan aku hanya mengambil sedikit nama jurus aneh (?) yang biasa dikeluarkan dalam komik itu," ujar Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Itu sama saja! Tidak ada bedanya!" kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Itu beda, Dobe!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMAAA!"

"BEDAAA!"

"SAMAAAA!"

Okelah kita skip perdebatan gak guna dari Sasuke-_teme_ dan Naruto-_dobe_ soal komik yang gak ada hubungannya dalam cerita ini karena _author_ tiba-tiba _error_ saat ngetik nih fic. Kita lanjutin aja nih cerita. _Back to story_! (_English_ mode)

"Lalu, ada ide?" tanya Naruto setelah perdebatan gaje tadi.

"Hmm… kalau boleh usul, sebaiknya kau mempelajari cara membuat orang yang lumpuh agar berjalan kembali. Yah, mempelajari langkah-langkah cara melakukan terapi jalan pada orang yang tidak bisa berjalan," ujar Sasuke panjang kali lebar.

"Itu juga boleh tapi… pada siapa aku mempelajarinya? Mana mungkin kan aku terang-terangan langsung ke rumah sakit dan meminta para suster atau dokter untuk mengajariku? Apalagi ocehan mereka saat menjelaskan pasti sangat panjang dan membuatku bosan. Aku hanya membutuhkan poin-poinnya saja," ujar Naruto.

"Hmm... coba kuingat. Sepertinya ada salah satu teman sekelas kita yang mempunyai bidang keahlian dalam medis. Yamanaka Ino? Tidak. Dia termasuk dalam mengurus tanaman. Tenten? Sepertinya lebih cocok dalam bidang olahraga. Dan… oh ya, Haruno Sakura! Aku baru ingat, bibinya adalah salah satu dokter di sebuah Rumah Sakit Konoha," ujar Sasuke agak bersemangat.

"Teme, cara bicaramu seperti seorang _playboy_ yang sedang mengabsen para pacarnya saja," kata Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Berisik kau, Dobe. Kau mau tidak?" tawar Sasuke agak kesal.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita temui Sakura-_chan_!" kata Naruto mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hoi, Dobe! Kenapa harus kita? Kau bisa sendiri kan?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Jiaah, Teme. Kau tau sendirikan Sakura-_chan_ itu selalu ingin tau urusan orang. Kalau aku sendirian, bisa-bisa aku diinterogasinya dan identitasku bisa saja ketahuan," ujar Naruto.

"Aku tau itu, tapi… kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ck, ck, ck, _baka_ Teme. Bukankah kau naksir Sakura-_chan_? Sekalian saja kau pe-de-ka-te secara langsung, shishishi~," ledek Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'pedekate'.

"APA? KAU TAU DARIMANA?" teriak Sasuke tidak percaya disertai rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huh, jangan remehkan jaringan informasi yang kudapatkan sebagai Phantom Magician, Sasuke. Kalau soal ini saja, masalah kecil buatku," kata Naruto sombong.

"Cih, kau pintar memanfaatkan kelemahan orang, Dobe. Walaupun kau pintar mencari informasi, tapi kau payah kalo soal cara mendapatkannya. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," kata Sasuke mengalah.

"Gitu dong dari tadi," kata Naruto mengancungkan jempol. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

_Sang Phantom Magician pun berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Kau harus berdansa denganku."_

Kalimat _'Kau harus berdansa denganku.'_ terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang (mungkin) lumpuh bisa berdansa? Kenapa sang Phantom Magician mengajukan syarat konyol yang rasanya mustahil dicapai bagi dirinya?

Hinata tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berdansa jika berdiri saja ia sama sekali tidak mampu?

"_Ojou-sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?" suara Jiraiya mengagetkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa, Jiraiya-_san_," jawab Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Anda sedang memikirkan apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Jiraiya khawatir.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Jiraiya-_san_, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku," pinta Hinata.

"Baik, _Ojou-sama_," Jiraiya pun mendorong kursi roda Hinata dari taman bunga milik gadis Hyuuga itu ke kamarnya. Yah, taman bunga itu memang selalu menjadi tempat Hinata memikirkan segala hal.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin tau langkah-langkah penyembuhan dalam terapi orang yang tidak bisa berjalan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ya, kini dia sedang ditanyai oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu dan ditemani oleh si jenius Uchiha.

"Iya. Tolong bantu aku karena ini sangat penting!" mohon Naruto.

"Hmm… memangnya kau mau apa dengan metode penyembuhan itu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga.

"Errr… i-itu… rahasia," ucap Naruto gugup takut rahasianya ketahuan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Informasiku soal pengobatan itu sangat mahal jadi kau harus membayarnya," kata Sakura sedikit sinis.

Glek! Matilah kau Naruto. Haruno Sakura termasuk siswi jeli dan pintar dalam mengungkapkan rahasia orang, walaupun dia belum tau siapa identitas asli Phantom Magician yang sebenarnya sih.

"Be-berapa yang harus kubayar?" sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang harus dibayarnya. Bukan uang yang diincar Sakura, tetapi informasi yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Bayarannya murah kok. Berikan aku informasi soal Phantom Magician," kata Sakura menyeringai.

"_NANI_! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto kaget. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Ck, aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bertanya hal itu padamu yang sepertinya malas mencari informasi," kata Sakura.

"O-ooh… begitu," Naruto bernafas lega karena identitasnya sebagai Phantom Magician masih aman. "Lalu, aku harus membayar dengan apa?"

"Mudah saja. Err… Naruto," tiba-tiba Sakura bersikap sedikit malu-malu kucing.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ano… apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah punya pacar? Atau kalau belum, apa ada gadis yang disukainya?" bisik Sakura, takut kedengaran dari bocah Uchiha itu.

Naruto menyeringai kecil tapi tidak terlihat oleh Sakura karena tatapan Sakura mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Ugh… pelankan suaramu, _baka_! Aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_ mengetahuinya," desis Sakura malu.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke masih belum punya pacar kok," Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega karena incarannya belum dimiliki seseorang. Tapi kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya membuatnya shock setengah mati (?).

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa dia sepertinya sedang tertarik pada seorang gadis," Naruto hampir tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti patah hati jika dia tidak menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa.

"Sasuke sudah menyukai gadis lain? Kesempatanku… sudah musnah," Sakura pundung di pojokan.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan informasi yang kuminta?" tanya Naruto tanpa tahu situasi.

"Baik, baik. Tunggu, aku akan mengambil buku catatanku," kata Sakura lemas seraya kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil buku catatan khusus yang diberikan oleh Bibinya, Tsunade, untuk mempelajari pengobatan.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau apakan Sakura sampai dia lesu begitu?" tanya Sasuke agak err… marah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya _shock_ dengan 'bayaran' yang kuberikan, hehehehe…" kata Naruto tersenyum usil.

"Kalau Sakura kenapa-kenapa, aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto!" kata Sasuke disertai hawa kegelapan.

"Hiiii~ a-aku cuma bercanda, Teme. Cepat singkirkan aura pembunuhmu itu," pinta Naruto merinding. Bersamaan dengan itu, aura iblis (?) Sasuke pun lenyap.

"Sebenarnya… informasi apa yang kau berikan pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Hehehe… itu rahasia! Oh ya, Teme! Kau masih membawa tiket film bioskop yang kau tawarkan padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm. Masih. Aku takut meninggalkannya di rumah karena bisa saja _Aniki_ mengambil diam-diam lagi tiket film ini. Jadi kubawa terus-menerus," jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus. Serahkan satu tiket itu padaku sekarang," pinta Naruto menyeringai.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak ma-…"

"Aku punya rencana. Jadi, serahkan saja tiketnya padaku."

"Haahh~ baiklah," Sasuke pun menyerahkan tiket itu pada Naruto. " Aku pergi dulu. Ada buku yang ingin kupinjam di perpustakaan."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Filmnya akan diputar hari minggu jam 10 pagi. Aku harap kau tidak terlambat," ucap Sasuke seraya pergi dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"_Roger_, _Taichou_!" hormat Naruto terkikik geli. Yang dipanggil _Taichou_ hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Naruto, ini informasi yang kau minta," kata Sakura sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Naruto. "Aku sudah meringkaskannya untukmu. Itu adalah langkah-langkah yang perlu kau ikuti. Aku sudah meringkasnya semudah mungkin agar kau mengerti."

Naruto pun menerima kertas itu dan tersenyum lima jari.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_. Jika tidak ada kau, matilah aku, hahaha~," canda Naruto.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," jawab Sakura lesu sambil memasuki kelasnya. Masih shock soal informasi yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

"Hei! Apakah ini sesuai dengan info yang kudapatkan, hanya dengan 'bayaran'ku tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kau juga tidak punya informasi yang kubutuhkan lagi," kata Sakura lemas.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kuberikan tiket menonton film bioskop bersama Sasuke?" tawar Naruto menyeringai.

"Eh? Tiket?" ucap Sakura heran langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun menunjukkan tiket yang barusan diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi pada Sakura.

"Sasuke baru saja memberikan tiket ini padaku tapi karena aku tidak suka filmnya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikanku pergi. Kau mau?" tawar Naruto.

"EH? BENARKAH? KAU SERIUS?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau tidak?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura langsung merebut tiket yang berada di tangan Naruto secepat kilat. Naruto _sweatdrop_ dengan tindakan Sakura yang begitu cepat.

"Tanpa ditawar dua kalipun aku sudah pasti mau. Ini lebih dari yang kubayangkan. _Arigatou_, Naruto," ucap Sakura senang.

"_Douitteshimashita_. Baiklah, aku pergi menyusul Sasuke dulu. _Sankyu_, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan kertas tadi.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto!" balas Sakura riang.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Filmnya akan diputar hari minggu jam 10 pagi. Jangan lupa," kata Naruto mengingatkan. Sakura mengangguk senang.

.

.

Malam pun kembali datang. Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdebar-debar. Sudah dua malam berturut-turut Phantom Magician mendatangi kamarnya tiap tengah malam dan ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian-kejadian saat sang Phantom Magician datang kekamarnya.

Ia jadi mengingat game NDS yang pernah ia mainkan dulu. Kalau tidak salah judulnya Harvest Moon DS Cute di mana image Phantom Magician mirip dengan Phantom Skye. Eh? Phantom? Namanya saja mirip. Jangan-jangan Phantom Magician itu penggemar karakter Skye jadi meniru gaya bicaranya yang agak gombal gitu.

Pencuri tampan yang mempesona. Aih~ membayangkannya saja bisa membuat cewek Hyuuga ini blushing tidak karuan.

'_Kyaaa~! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kenapa aku malah membayangkan Phantom-san itu mirip karakter Skye sih? Membayangkannya saja membuatku panas tidak karuan,'_ batin Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agak kuat berharap pikiran nyasar (?) itu segera menghilang.

'_Huft… jantungku terus berdebar-debar tidak karuan sejak tadi. Apa ini berarti… Phantom Magician akan kembali lagi?'_ wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga (lagi).

"Hahaha… itu pasti tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin," Hinata tertawa kecil dengan pikiran nyasar (?) nya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

'_DOKI!'_

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia pun menoleh takut-takut ke arah jendelanya.

'_PHANTOM-SAN!'_ jerit Hinata dalam hati disertai rona merah di pipinya.

Phantom Magician kini tengah duduk dengan santainya di bingkai jendela.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata gugup sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hup!" Phantom Magician pun turun dari jendela tersebut dan berjalan santai mendekati Hinata. "Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata reflek menoleh.

"Iy-," belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan jawabannya, wajahnya langsung merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Kini wajah Phantom Magician tepat beberapa inci di depan wajahnya.

Perlahan, Phantom Magician menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa? Ternyata masih hidup toh, hehehe…" Phantom Magician tertawa kecil.

"Hidup?" ucap Hinata dengan tampang polosnya.

"Hmp… hahaha~ wajahmu lucu sekali. Jangan memasang tampang polos seperti itu, hahahaha~," Phantom Magician tertawa terbahak-bahak namun masih dalam artian cukup sopan (?).

"_M-mou~_ ja-jangan tertawa, Phantom-_san_," protes Hinata malu.

"Hahaha~ _gomen~ gomen~_ aku tidak sengaja, shishishi~," kali ini Phantom Magician hanya tertawa kecil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut. Ia jadi sedikit kesal dengan sikap Phantom Magician barusan. Ternyata sifat Phantom Magician yang asli sungguh menyebalkan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan cemberut lagi, hehehe~," Phantom Magician sedikit mencubit pipi chubby Hinata dan tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" sontak wajah Hinata merona ketika menyadari bahwa jarak antara ia dan Phantom Magician kembali dekat. Sang Phantom Magician juga baru menyadari bahwa jarak antara mereka terlalu dekat.

Jarak wajah yang dekat. Hembusan nafas yang tercekat. Keheningan tercipta dan hanya ada suara detak jarum jam.

Kamar yang sedikit gelap dan hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan menambah kesan ketegangan dan nuansa romantis diantara mereka berdua.

Tanpa sang Phantom Magician sadari, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke perempuan Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Gerakan sang Phantom Magician tidak terhenti sampai di situ, ia mulai menyentuh dagu Hinata dan menaikkannya sedikit untuk menghadap wajahnya.

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam. Bahkan sepertinya Hinata juga mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Entah samar-samar atau tidak, Hinata seperti mendengar suara gumaman Phantom Magician.

"Hei, Hinata. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Entah angin apa tiba-tiba Phantom Magician menembaknya dan oh~ tapi dengan berat hati harus author katakan, itu hanyalah ilusi semata dari pikiran Hinata yang tidak bisa terbendung saking berdebarnya. Aslinya, sang Phantom Magician tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Dan maafkan sang author telah menghancurkan imajinasi para reader. *plak*

'_A-apa yang ingin dilakukan Phantom-san? Menciumku? Tu-tunggu! A-aku belum siap! Ka-kami-sama, tolong datangkan bala bantuan,'_ batin Hinata bergejolak. Ia berharap ada sesuatu yang menghentikan tindakan yang membuatnya hampir serangan jantung jika terus-terusan dalam posisi tersebut.

"Meong~ meong, meong, meong, meong, meong~," nyanyian kucing ala Gary siput dari kartun Sponge Bob membahana.

GUBRAK! GEDEBUK!

Yah~ karena nyanyian gaje barusan membuat dua insan ini langsung bergubrak ria. Bedanya, Hinata gubrak rianya di tempat tidur, sedangkan Phantom Magician harus rela mendarat di lantai yang keras.

"_Itai~_," keluh Phantom Magician meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Hinata justru berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya yang mungkin hampir overdosis (?).

Tanpa sadar, mereka saling berpandangan kembali dan…

"Humph… hahaha~," Hinata dan Phantom Magician saling tertawa.

"Ya ampun~ aku tidak menyangka ada kucing yang bisa menyanyikan lagu ala Gary dari Sponge Bob itu, hahaha~," kata Phantom Magician tertawa geli.

"Aku juga, hahaha~," ucap Hinata ikutan tertawa.

Mereka tertawa terus menerus dan akhirnya sang Phantom Magician membuka pembicaraan.

"Gomen. Tadi aku tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu tapi entah kenapa aku lupa," kata Phantom Magician sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk karena malu.

"Umph… ti-tidak apa-apa. A-ano… membicarakan apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ng… soal persyaratan yang kuajukan tadi malam."

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Syarat? Syarat untuk berdansa maksudnya?

"Sebenarnya… soal persyaratan tadi malam, aku akan-…"

"JANGAN BATALKAN!"

Phantom Magician tersentak kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Kumohon… jangan batalkan. A-aku akan berusaha untuk terapi jalan tapi kumohon… jangan batalkan persyaratannya," mohon Hinata. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengetahui identitas asli Phantom Magician. Ia akan lakukan apa saja untuk mengetahuinya karena ia juga ingin memastikan sosok pemuda yang menyelamatkannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Phantom Magician malah tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa serius menanggapi syaratku, Hinata. Dan perlu kau ketahui, sebenarnya aku tidak akan membatalkan syarat yang kubuat," ujar Phantom Magician.

"Eh? Ja-jadi… barusan?" wajah Hinata merona. Tanpa sadar ia malah menjawab tantangan syarat barusan. Phantom Magician tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yang membuat, berarti aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab," kata Phantom Magician.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Phantom Magician berjalan ke arah jendela di mana sinar bulan terlihat terang memasuki ruang kamar tersebut. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Mau kuberikan sebuah puisi, Hinata?" tawar Phantom Magician.

"Eh? Puisi?" tanya Hinata bingung. Phantom Magician tersenyum.

"Wahai penguasa bulan, kau yang menyinariku dari atas, aku berdoa padamu. Ubahlah tubuhku menjadi bintang dan biarkan aku terbang serta melebur di dalam cahayamu," wajah Hinata merona mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar puisi seperti itu.

"Wahai sang putri yang bersinar bagaikan sinar bulan purnama, izinkanlah aku berada di sisimu, membantumu, dan melindungimu sebagai serpihan bintang yang telah melebur di dalam cahayamu."

Hinata tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Puisi itu, kalimat itu, entah kini ia seperti tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya lagi saking terpesonanya. Nada-nada dan ucapan yang sangat indah yang belum pernah didengarnya.

"_My little princess_, bersiaplah. Aku akan memberikan sebuah les _privat_ agar kau bisa bebas menggerakkan kakimu lagi. _My take lesson will begin midnight tommorow_. Kau siap?" tanya Phantom Magician.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan tawaran Phantom Magician. Berarti mulai besok malam dan seterusnya ia akan mendapat les khusus dari Phantom Magician sendiri. Inilah penentuannya. Apa ia siap atau tidak untuk menjalankan terapi yang ditakutinya.

"Aku siap!" jawab Hinata tegas.

Inilah langkah yang diambilnya dan ia juga harus menanggung resikonya.

"_Good_. Waktuku sudah hampir habis, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Phantom Magician.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Phantom-san," wajah Hinata terlihat tenang dan melembut. Itu membuat sang Phantom Magician tertunduk malu.

"Kau tau, Hinata. Puisi yang barusan itu adalah puisi do'a untuk putri bulan. Jadi… _matta ashita, Tsuki hime-sama_," ucap Phantom Magician seraya keluar dari jendela Hinata dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata hanya terpaku mendengarnya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"_Matta ashita, Ouji-sama_."

**To be continue**

Auh~ aku tidak sanggup lagi. Chapter ini hampir bikin aku pengen _headbang_. Cukup romantiskah? Aih~ aduh~ aku malu sendiri nulis puisi seperti itu. Bagian awalnya aja nyontek dari manga (Sakurahime kudan, zaman heian) tapi pas bagian 'wahai sang putri…' bikin aku pengen teriak. Kyaaa~ malu-maluin banget nulis beginian, auh~ (/) *_blushing_ akut*

Maaf lama. Biasa, masalah dunia nyata yang hampir bikin aku pengen ngebunuh (?) dosenku sendiri. *dibantai dosen duluan*

Jawab review dulu deh. NaruHina-_chan_, SasuSaku-_chan_, tolong ya? **^w~v** *_wink eyes no jutsu_*

**BellNicXie:**

Naruto: "Sialan tuh, _baka authoress_. Seenaknya aja. Eh? Perkataanku seperti seorang lelaki yang lagi ngerayu kekasihnya? Ugh… makasih. Sebenarnya aku malu tapi udah tuntutan naskah. Hinata terapi jalan? So pasti. Aku yang bakal ngajarin lho." *nyengir bangga*

Sasuke: "Cerita _baka_ _authoress_ tambah bagus? Ini mah namanya penistaan (?)!" *pengen ngamuk karena karakternya dibikin agak OOC*

**Mizukaze-hime:**

Hinata: "Hmm… gitu ya. Makasih udah ngasih tau soal penulisan kalimat angka. Tuh kadang _baka authoress_ malas merhatiin. Bagi-bagi ilmu? Semoga ilmu yang di dapat bermanfaat. ^^"

Author: "Hina-_chan_, kenapa ikut-ikutan manggil gue _baka authoress_ juga sih?" TT_TT *tears*

Sakura: "Udah takdir, _baka authoress_."

**Tsuki Ai Mizuki:**

Naruto: "Hohoho, Selvia. Aku datang! Mau lihat sulapku? Nih!" POOF *keluarin ular dari dalam topi* *Selvia _fainted_*

**Na Fourthok'og:**

Sasuke: "O-oi! Parah! Kalo tau gini jadinya, gue ogah pake baju agak terbuka kayak gini. Yang 'mus' itu mungkin maksudnya 'mustahil' atau bisa saja Cuma typo nyasar yang seharusnya gak ada. Yup! Ini udah di update!" *nutupin badan pake selimut*

**Asuna Risuka:**

Hinata: "Walaupun gombal tapi aku tetap suka." *_blush_*

**NaHi's Lover:**

Sakura: "Siput apdet, yeah! Kau telat banget, _baka authoress_."

Author: "_Gomenasai~_" *pundung*

**Ghifia Kuraudo:**

Author: "Makasih, makasih!" *bahagia*

Naruto: "Oi, _baka authoress_! Itu gue yang dipuji, bukan elo!" *narik author ke belakang panggung* T^T

**The Portal Transmission-19:**

Author: "Baru tau ya, Pi? Eh, ratenya dinaikin jadi MT? haduh~ yang T (baca: Telat) aja banyak yang protes, Papi. Apalagi yang MT (baca: Makin Telat). Bisa jadi buronan para _reader_ nih, Mami." *sok imut*

NaruHinaSasuSaku: (dalam hati: _'Baka authoress mengerikan. Nadanya aja yang sok imut, tapi di belakang punggungnya udah tersedia benda-benda tajam yang siap mutilasi (?) orang.'_) *pucat*

**OraRi HinaRa:**

Sakura: "Hohoho~ tenang. Aku udah kasih catatan metode buat Naruto jadi mulai chapter depan mungkin bakalan ada les khusus dari dia."

**Matsumoto Rika:**

Hinata: "A-ano… chapter ini gimana? Jujur. _Baka authoress_nya pengen banget _headbang_ ngebayangin kalimat romantis yang ditulisnya."

**Blue DaFFodil:**

Naruto: "Mau kugombalin? Blue-_chan_, wajahmu merah? Kau sakit atau karena aku terlalu keren di matamu?" *gaya ala Phantom Magician*

Sasuke: "_Baka dobe_. Itu mah bukan ngegombalin cewek, tapi gombalan narsis diri sendiri."

**Shirotabi:**

Author: "Keigo? Aku dapat dari Anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (TRC) episode satu! XD"

Sakura TRC: "Jadi maksudnya dari aku ya?" *_blushing_ karena waktu ngomongin kata 'Keigo' lagi asyik meluk Syaoran*

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi NHF:**

Sasuke: "Si _baka_ Naruto itu Cuma gak mau identitasnya ketahuan aja. Habis warna rambutnya mencolok banget jadi gampang dikenali. Apalagi si Hyuuga itu udah tau struktur wajah Naruto yang ada kumis kucingnya. Kan jarang yang punya tanda kayak gitu."

**Grita-chan loves NaruHina:**

Naruto: "Oi! Jangan salahin gue yang agak _error_. Salahin authornya yang buat cerita."

Author: "Grita-_chan_, kita smsan lagi ya? Jarang banget nih. Nomorku masih nomor lama lho. Masih awet~!"

**D'Steph Miyuki:**

Hinata: "Eto… si _baka authoress_ dapat inspirasinya dari Anime D.N. Angel dicampur bumbu-bumbu dari manga Almighty X 10 dan voila, jadilah fic gila ini."

All: "Hinata, ini fic, bukan acara memasak." *_sweatdrop_*

**NHL-chan:**

Naruto: "Typo ya? Kayaknya ada tuh dikit nyempil." *tunjuk kata 'mus'*

**x-friend Forever:**

author: "Cuma bisa apdet siput. Nih dah di update!"

**HiroMiu-chan:**

Naruto: "Makasih, makasih!" *bangga*

Author: "Naru, itu kan pujian buatku juga." T_T

**Light of Leviathan: **

Sasuke: "Belum, nona Light. Identitas Naruto ketahuan pas chapter akhir. Semoga gak berlanjut ke konflik lainnya."

Naruto: "S-Sas, se-sejak kapan kau manggil orang dengan sebutan nona?"

Sasuke: "Sejak gue baca kertas yang barusan aja _**baka authoress**_ kasih." *santai*

**Kim D. Meiko:**

Author: "_Thanks_ sarannya. "

**Anywong:**

Sakura: "yup! Ini dah update!"

**Dark LawLight:**

Naruto: "Yosh! Ini udah apdet siput (?)!"

**Naomi arai:**

Hinata: "Tenang. Aku gak sepenuhnya cacat kok. Nanti juga bisa jalan lagi dengan bantuan trik sulap (?) Phantom Magician. _By the way_, Phantom Magician itu Penyihir Bayangan atau bisa disebut Penyihir Hantu karena munculnya hampir tengah malam terus."

**Risdadadada:**

Auhtor: "Ugh… maafkan aku. Untuk adegan kissu aku gak mau cepet-cepet. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kurang sreg sama adegan itu. Dan rencananya malah di fic ini gak ada adegan kissu, yah kalo melenceng mungkin ada. Tapi masih rencana lho, belum sepenuhnya terjadi, fufufu~" *tipe orang yang suka berubah pikiran*

**Uzumaki Nami-chan:**

Hinata: "Eh? Mau sampai chapter 6 or 8? Tapi mungkin fic ini bisa selesai 5 or 6 chapter. Semoga…" *ingat author yang suka manjang-manjangin cerita kalo dapat ide nyempil*

**Sheila:**

Naruto: "Aih~ bener banget. Waktu Hina-chan manggil aku sebutan Phantom-san imut banget. Gregetan banget pengen meluk dia."

Hinata: *fainted*

**Tantand:**

Sasuke: "Nih, udah di update."

**YamanakaemO:**

Naruto: "Yup! Emang sengaja. Tapi kalau langsung kasih tau identitas kan gak seru. Jadi pake syarat dulu biar Hinata punya semangat untuk bisa berjalan lagi."

**Kitami-minagawa:**

Hinata: *bangun dari pingsan* "Ini udah update."

**Park rriikaze:**

Naruto: "Sabar, sabar. Ini udah di update kok.

.

_Thanks_ buat para reader maupun reviewer yang sudah sempat-sempatin datang ke fic gila (?) ini. saya selaku _authoress_ (_baka_) berterima kasih. Nggak nyangka lho bisa dapetin review sebanyak ini. terima kasih! XD

Oh ya, aku mau nanya, Naruto itu lebih cocok disebut Sunset or Sunrise ya? Jujur. Keduanya cocok buat image Naruto. Ada project yang berkaitan dengan kedua hal tersebut dan aku masih bingung milihnya. _

Terima kritik, saran, pujian (geer lu), flame asal masuk akal. Semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur. ^^

Akhir kata…. _PLEASE REVIEW_! XD

Ehem! Narsis dikit boleh kan? *ikut-ikutan Rhy-chan*

_WE ARE NHL! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIEND! And Innocent face_. ^^ *dibantai warga FFN*

Gak terima? Bakar sate aja. Lumayan nih, author lagi laper. *diinjak*

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
